Appearances Deceive
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Everyone knows that Joey and Seto don’t get along. Everyone thinks that they hate each other. But sometimes, what we think it’s true, is not. Oneshot.


**Title: **Appearances Deceive

**Author: **FireKai

**Gender: **Yaoi, don't like it, don't read.

**Couple: **Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler

**Warning: **Yu-gi-oh and all of its characters don't belong to me

**Warning 2: **Since English is not my mother language, this story may have some mistakes. Sorry for that.

**Summary: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Everyone knows that Joey and Seto don't get along. Everyone thinks that they hate each other. But sometimes, what we think it's true, is not. Oneshot.

**Appearances**** Deceive**

Joey, Téa, Yugi and Tristan were walking through Domino High School halls, talking happily about everything.

"And then, Serenity talked about Tristan for half an hour." said Joey, giving Tristan a semi-angry look. "What is going on between you and my sister?"

"Er… nothing." answered Tristan, with a tone of voice that wasn't convincing at all.

Yugi and Téa looked at each other and laughed.

"Tristan, if your hurt my sister, you will regret it." said Joey, in a menacing voice.

"I would never hurt Serenity." said Tristan.

By that time, the group saw that Seto Kaiba, who was on the other side of the hall, was walking towards them.

"Here comes Kaiba." said Yugi.

"I hope he doesn't come here to annoy us." said Joey. "He is always mean to everyone, especially me. I don't like him."

"Oh, he is not that bad." defended Téa. "I think that he just pretends that he is cold and he doesn't have any feelings, but deep down, he should have all kinds of feelings, just like us."

"I doubt that." said Joey.

Seto was getting closer and Yugi smiled.

"Hi Kaiba."

Seto looked at Yugi and waved, but didn't say anything. He continued walking and, without moving out of his path, Seto knocked Joey against a locker. Joey, who was carrying some books, let them fall to the floor.

"Kaiba, you should see where you are going!" screamed Joey, furious, picking up the books.

"You too, mutt." said Seto, coldly.

Joey faced him.

"You did that on purpose! You saw that I was there and you didn't move out of the way!"

"Maybe. What are you going to do about that?" asked Seto, with an evil smile.

"Joey, calm down." said Tristan.

"He has to understand that he can't pick on me. I'm not going to stay silent when he does this kind of stuff just to piss me off." said Joey.

One second later, Joey gave the books to Téa and run to Seto. The two started fighting. Tristan and Yugi tried to stop them. But moments later, Seto distanced himself from Joey.

"Well, are you afraid of me?" asked Joey.

"Me? Afraid of you? Of course not!" said Seto. "But if we fight here, in the halls, someone from the school staff might see us and I won't get in trouble because of you."

"Ah, so, like I said, you are afraid."

"No, I'm not! If you want to fight, let's fight, but not here. Let's fight in an empty classroom, where no one will see us." said Seto. "I think that you wouldn't like too many people seeing you get beaten by me."

Joey looked very angry.

"Let's go." said Seto, walking to a door nearby and opening it. "Let's fight here."

"Joey, don't go." begged Yugi.

"Fighting doesn't solve anything." said Téa.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is something that I must do." said Joey. "You stay here."

Seto walked in the classroom and Joey followed, locking the door behind him. Seto closed the curtains, so no one who was outside could see what was going on in the classroom. After that, Seto and Joey faced each other.

"Ok, let's do this." said Seto, approaching Joey.

In a quick move, Seto pushed Joey into the wall.

"This is just between us now." said Seto.

Joey and Seto looked at each other and one second later, Seto leaned forward and kissed Joey on the lips. They kissed until they had to separate to breath. Joey smiled for a second, but then became serious.

"These plans are getting very complicated, Seto." complained Joey.

"I know. I'm sorry, but we have to keep doing this for now." said Seto. "No one will suspect anything if they think we hate each other."

"Wait. We have to make some noise. I bet Yugi and the others are at the door, trying to hear what is going on. And since they think we are fighting, we have to make noise." suggested Joey.

Seto walked to some chairs and threw them against the floor.

"And that is for you to learn not to mess with me, Wheeler!" shouted Seto.

Joey approached him and hugged Seto.

"Ok, I think that is enough for now. They will believe that we are fighting." said Joey. "Seto, I want to tell everyone about us. About our relationship."

"I know, puppy. And I really want us to do so, I really do." said Seto. "But I already told you. I'm in the middle of a very important deal. The company, with whom I'm working, has very antiquated moral values and, if we assume our relationship right now, they will cancel the deal. But, after the deal is made and the contracts are signed, they can't cancel the deal anymore. Right after that, I promise, we will tell everyone about us. But for now, we can't do that. There can be no rumors or anything about us being together."

"But I wanted so much to tell Yugi and the others about us. I know they would help us finding a way for us to be together, without other people knowing that we are dating."

"Sorry, puppy, but it's better if we don't tell anyone. I know Yugi and the others are good people and they would help us, but if they knew, even if their intentions were good, they could let out something by accident and I can't take that risk."

Joey looked upset.

"Oh, Seto, I'm so tired of us hiding our feelings and having to meet each other secretly. I can't go to your house. And now, when we are at school, we have to pretend to hate each other. We are lying to everyone. Now we had to fake a fight just because we wanted to be together for a couple of minutes, without anyone nearby, or at least, looking at us." said Joey. "I want to spend more time with you."

"Puppy, in less than one month, the deal will be complete. After that, we can be together all the time. I promise." said Seto, kissing Joey again.

"Seto, I only accept this because I love you." said Joey. "But when we reveal our relationship to everyone, you will have to compensate me."

"I promise I will compensate you. I will do anything you want."

Joey smiled and winked at Seto.

"Don't forget what you just promised me." said Joey, kissing Seto. "And now, we have to go back outside and keep lying."

"I will go out first. You have to pretend to be hurt or something."

"It's not fair at all… we didn't even fight and I'm the one that has to pretend he was beaten." said Joey, crossing his arms.

Seto smiled.

"This time we will do it your way." said Joey. "But if there is a next time, I will be the one to pretend I won."

Seto gave Joey one last kiss and unlocked the door, leaving the classroom. Yugi and the others, who were trying to listen through the door, even if they didn't listen much, got out of the way quickly. Seto walked by them, without saying anything. The three friends walked in the classroom.

"Are you okay, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"I'm fine." answered Joey. "Just a little hurt on the shoulder. But Kaiba was hurt too!"

The four friends came back to the hall.

"You shouldn't have fought Kaiba." said Téa. "You should try to be friends."

"Impossible." said Joey. "I hate him."

"Really? Well, they say that, from hate to love there is just one step." said Téa.

"What? Love? Kaiba and love don't mix." said Joey.

As they were walking through the hall, Joey saw Seto climbing a set of stairs to the school's first floor. Seto winked at Joey. Joey smiled.

"Do you think that Kaiba will, in the future, date someone?" asked Téa.

"Well, it's possible." said Tristan. "But I don't think so."

Joey kept smiling. In a month, his friends would have a big surprise. And best of all, Joey would have what he wanted, to spend all his time with his boyfriend and with the promise that Seto would do anything Joey wanted. Joey could barely wait.


End file.
